wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Glowstick
__NOEDITSECTION__ Glowstick Glowstick belongs to Icetiger. Coding belongs to Forge. Please do not take anything from this page! Appearance Glowstick is a somewhat tall rainwing, with muscled legs. Her stance is usually somewhat straight posture as she try's to set a good reputation of herself. Her wings seem to big for her body, but she fairs along ok. Her aura is usually calming, like the soft drip of water. Though when she gets angry she is like an angry ocean. Her scales are vibrant pinks, greens, and blues. Her ruff is usually a deep, real blue that shows calmness in her crazy colored body. Pink splashes on most of her body with little flecks of white and blue sprayed everywhere. Her horns a wild sort-of green that show confidence and pride. Under her wings there are sunset colors that seem to melt into each other. Sometimes you can see little doodles of cats up her arm which she does when she's bored. Her eyes are a deep, Brownish-Greenish that seem like gold in the sunlight. Glasses are almost always placed as straight as they can be but the mostly droop down, creating and cuteish geekish look. Personailty Glowstick is....... A very unique dragon. She has a mixed personality. She try's to show that side where she a kind,caring, trusting dragon but sometimes anger gets the best of her. She can be a really sweet and funny dragonet. Her heart feels happy when she helps other and wants to please the lord. Glowstick has problems with trusting to easily and then gets hurt when the actual truth comes out. When people constantly try to annoy or hurt her she lets her bubble snap. When she's angry she lets loose a whole stream of hurtful words and can be one of the meanest people you know. She doesn't really try to hurt physically, only using hurtful words. Soon after she calms down again her heart aches and regrets what she has done. She might avoid you from now on to not hurt you anymore. At school she puts on a make of her true self unless around friends. She try's to act like a tough, cool person instead of the kind self she usually is. When people push her at school, she will shove right back with no problem. She always try's to act cool and try to not get a "un-cool" reputation at her school cause she knows what happens there. Around her friends and Half-friends she is a crazy goofball that loves to have fun and does anything to make her friends giggle. Sometimes her mask falls away and she's that fun, goofy girl again. Bio WiP Relationships Jellybeano: Glowstick would love to get to know this friendly dragon better and wants to be great friends with her! Emooooo: Glowstick doesn't know much about this dragon and would love to get to know them better! Yewwo: Glowstick doesnt know Yellow much but thinks she sounds a little like herself and would like to hang out! SeaInky: Glowstick would love to become better friends with this dragon! They sound like a lot of fun to hang out with!!! Garnettttt: Glowstick would like to know more about this dragon! a~barrel~of~hugs: Glowstick thinks this dragon is really pretty and would like to get to know her better! Grace (RainWing): Glowstick thinks this dragon is beautiful and thinks she is a very good dragon. She would love to hang out with her! Hosannaooohnana: Glowstick looks up to this dragon and hopes one day they can become great friends! Blood Meme: Glowstick really likes this dragon and thinks shes really nice! She would love to rp sometime! ShadyShadow: Has never met them, but would like to. Stormyyyyy: Glowstick thinks this dragon is somewhat intimidating, but looks up the the hard working dragon and want to be like them! <3 Siffy: Glowstick loves this dragons art and thinks it's really pretty! She also has heard good thinks about this dragon and wants to be good friends with her! <3 WichChecker: Has never met the dragon, and would like to communicate more with them. Gallery Glowstickref.png|ref by Heron IMG_0019.jpg|By the amazing Weirdo dragon!!! I LOVE IT TYSM! <3 IMG 7621 (1).jpg|Glowstick by Nibby Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Icetiger101)